


Surprisingly Gentle

by ZeroTwo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gentle Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTwo/pseuds/ZeroTwo
Summary: You get eaten out by Frieza and it’s surprisingly nice.Yay.





	Surprisingly Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone and posted this on my phone so if formatting is weird apologies. I will fix it when I have access to a computer.

When you’re invited to join Frieza in his room that fateful night, your first instinct is to laugh. If Frieza was offended by it, he never showed. Instead he waited for your laughter to die down before repeating himself.

“I would like you to visit me tonight in my room.”

When you realize he isn’t joking, all you can do is nod slowly while your body decides to freeze up on you. Satisfied with your response, Frieza waves you out of his throne room and you dutiful obey. As soon as you make it back to your room you slump against the wall. Your heart is pounding hard against your chest and your cheeks have gotten hot with blush. Frieza ... who could have anyone he wanted... chose you. Why??

Being a soldier of the Frieza Force came naturally to you. As a skilled warrior you rose through the ranks rapidly and soon found yourself in the elite class. Meeting Frieza in person for the first time was the most terrifying thing you’d ever gone through, but after years of spending more time with the elite class you soon found yourself comfortable with him. You can’t remember who started flirting first, but it became a game between the two of you. A wink here, a hand on a shoulder there... nothing too extreme. 

Yet despite this you’d never imagined your relationship could develop into something like this. Truth be told, it was incredibly exciting. So for the next few hours you mentally prepared yourself for whatever the night brought you. Before you knew it you were standing outside an impressive looking door. You had seen it before on multiple occasions, but you had been forbidden from entering. Cautiously you knocked, and as the door slid open you wondered only briefly if you were walking into a trap or a prank.

Your mind barely registered Frieza reaching out and grabbing your arm as he pulled you in. The door shut quickly behind you, though there was no rush to Frieza’s movements. There were no lights on in the room, the large room was illuminated by a large circular window where the light of the many stars surrounding the ship poured in. You look to the side to see a round bed close to the wall, much bigger than any bed you’d ever seen, and a few couches surrounding a holo-screen to the right of the room. Although you shouldn’t have been surprised, you couldn’t help but be awed by how expensive the room was. 

Before you can examine the room anymore, Frieza’s hand rises to your chin. He turned your face to him with surprising gentleness and all you can think of is how soft his hand is. Now staring into his piercing red eyes, you feel a desire growing in your chest. For the first time you start to wonder what kind of lover Frieza is. However you aren’t given much time to think as suddenly soft lips are meeting your own and your very breath is stolen from you. 

Frieza’s hand finds your waist and pulls you closer to him as he deepens the kiss. Your sense are overwhelmed but you manage to wrap your arms around his neck and lean into the affection. He pulls away to lean into your neck and for a moment you think he’s going to bite at you and make some crude comment about how he’s “marking you”... but he doesn’t. Instead he lays kisses along your neck so softly you almost don’t feel them. 

It’s shocking. The slow pace, the gentle touches. It’s not at all how you imagined he would be. Your mind goes fuzzy for a bit when his hands start pulling off your armor. Not wanting to seem like a total statue you move your hands to help him. 

And then your back is on the bed, and the sheets are soft. And Frieza is between your legs looking at you like you’re the most precious thing in the universe. You almost cry from the overwhelming emotion you’re feeling when Frieza kisses down your stomach towards your core. It’s strange how much you almost want him to be rougher with you. A desire to have him grab you so hard it leaves bruises for days. A desire to have him use you and then toss you aside. A desire to have him tell you how worthless you are.

But he never does. Instead he lifts your leg over his shoulder and presses a kiss to your heat. Your hips thrust upwards, breath heavy, and he lays an arm down below your stomach to hold you down as he worships your body in ways no one ever had. You cry out for him and he chuckles in response. It’s almost too much for you. Your body is on fire as he licks between your folds and sucks on your clit. You can’t help but wonder if this is heaven or hell. 

Briefly you question if this is all a trick. You wonder if Frieza is treating you so nicely only so that you’ll come back to him time and time again. It’s possible. But the thought is gone quicker than it can be processed. Instead you moan Frieza’s name and half heartedly struggle against his hold. 

As you reach your peak, you cry out for him over and over. He places a kiss against your thigh as you come down from bliss and you hear him panting softly.

“I love you.”

And you cry.

Because you stupidly believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you’d like me to write more stuff like this. Goku bless


End file.
